The present invention relates to devices capable to strike automatically in response to an application of a slight mechanical impact or a touch, particularly usable for fishing, and making traps, e.g. for mice, birds, etc.
Prior art describes various kinds of fishing tackle. Some of them provide automatic functions enabled by different means. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,940, hereby entirely incorporated by reference, describes a complicated device of such a type with a fishing rod holder pivotable about a first and a second pivot axis, and a trigger means, allowing the fishing rod to move from a cocked to a released position. That patent also analyzes several prior art patents, mostly including spring-loaded members and mechanisms substantially employed to strike the fish after it takes the bait. Particularly the analysis shows that those prior art inventions have “the disadvantage, that the force required to trigger the fish hooking device and the force for setting the hook is substantially equal because these forces are generated by the same spring”.
A similar problem often exists in different constructions using spring-loaded triggering devices, e.g. a trap for a mouse, or other animals.